marthaspeaksfandomcom-20200213-history
Martha Walks the Dog
Summary There's a new dog in town and, boy, is he mean! He barks so much that it wakes people up. Helen and Martha decide they have to do something. They try steak, squeaky toys, and music, but nothing tames the beast within. Then unexpectedly Ronald's parrot reveals the power of a few well–chosen words. Vocabulary words bully, mean, loud, tough, naughty, annoy, beware, insult, pleasant, and unpleasant. Trivia *This episode is based on the book with the same title. *Martha calls Ronald's parrot "just a parrot". Maybe that's because parrots usually can talk, but can only say a few words and phrases. Synopsis It begins at a barbeque party. Danny is making hot dogs, and an elderly woman is asking Martha to sit, roll over, and speak, the latter being a hard one, with the promise of a potato chip for a reward. The lady gets a shock and drops her hot dog when Martha says "Gee, I thought you'd never ask". Martha eats the hot dog. Helen walks over and apologises, but the lady doesn't mind, she's just impressed that Martha can talk. Ronald Boxwood announces that he has a talking animal, too, that is better than a talking dog. Martha wonders if Ronald has taught Nelson to speak, which she doesn't like the sound of because Nelson bullies her. Helen says that cats are smart, but not smart enough to learn English the way a human might. Martha then tells Skits not to eat the hot dogs, and Mr Lorraine calls her a good dog. Nelson's parrot copies Danny. Martha refers to the parrot as "just" a parrot. Ronald says that there is nothing "just" about the parrot, as the parrot not only talks but says whatever you want, unlike some naughty pets, he could name. He then tries to make the parrot say "Good parrot", but the parrot keeps saying, "Good dog". Ronald eventually calls the parrot "bird brain" and goes off to "fix it". Martha and Helen then go for a walk, and Helen says that Ronald was a bully for insulting his parrot. Martha agrees that if you called a human or a dog a birdbrain that would be an insult, but wonders whether or not it's an insult to call a ''bird ''a birdbrain. A group of dogs bark about a new dog on the block, and they go to welcome the newcomer. Helen and Martha notice a sign that says "Beware of dog". Martha wonders if that's a Russian name. Helen explains the definition of "beware", and Martha says she could understand a sign that said "Beware of falling rocks" or "Beware of giant spider", but seeing as she ''is ''a dog, why would she have to beware of another dog? Just then, a large brown dog runs towards them barking but is chained up. Helen thinks the dog looks mean. Martha, though scared, thinks maybe he was just startled and goes to introduce herself, but the new dog growls at her and she runs off. A man walks out and calls the dog (whose name is revealed to be Bob) a "bad dog" for chewing on his chain. He cowers, then runs at them barking again, and is yelled at. At the party, Martha is hungry and Ronald wants the parrot to say "Good bird", but the parrot says "Good dog" again. Martha makes the bird say "Polly wants a steak", but Ronald doesn't want the bird to say ''Martha's ''words. Martha then teaches the bird the phrase "You must have fleas". Helen is annoyed by the barking and Bob barks all day and into the night. The next day, Helen and Martha have not gotten enough sleep. Danny says that they can have all the leftover meat they want. In the next scene Helen and a jealous Martha, who must have caught up on sleep, are bringing steak to Bob. Martha gives Bob the steak, but he just barks at it. The man calls him a bad dog again and takes the steak in. Martha calls the man a "bad owner". On their way home, Helen thinks that Bob is mean and his owner is a bully. Martha doesn't think Bob is unfriendly, just bored. Later, Helen and Martha give Bob a chew toy, but he eats it. Helen thinks their situation is "hopeless" as Bob plays with his food and eats his toys. Helen then plays classical music to Bob, which puts him to sleep. Martha then teaches Bob the word "annoying", stating that Bob doesn't want to be annoying. When the music stops, Bob gets angry and Martha runs away. Bob is intimidating Helen and Martha calls him a ruffian, thug, bad dog, and a meanie. Bob's chain breaks in the middle of Martha's angry speech and he chases her, with Martha saying insults. He ends up stuck in a fence, and Martha says alliterative insults, but Bob gets loose. They end up in the Boxwoods' lawn, Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes based on books